Edmont de Fortemps
Count Edmont de Fortemps is a non-playable character in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward who serves as the expansion's narrator. He is the lord of House Fortemps, one of Ishgard's foremost noble families. Unlike his insular peers, Count Edmont is welcoming of foreigners, willing to aid those of just intentions. He has two legitimate sons, Artoirel and Emmanellain, and an illegitimate son, Haurchefant Greystone. Profile Appearance Edmont is a male Elezen with black hair and pale skin. He wears a luxurious black surcoat bearing the insignia of House Fortemps. He carries a black cane. He wears knee-high black leather boots with red laces, an elaborate red garment with gold details, and leather gloves. Personality Like many Ishgardian Highborns, the count upholds a proud, traditional gesture and manners. He is keen on educating his progeny in the way of knighthood, being a strict father. Unlike many of his peers Edmont has a liberal worldview, unshrouded by his immediate society's dogma. He cares for Haurchefant despite him being an illegitimate child, and is not afraid to use him as an example to motivate his two legitimate sons. The count lacks Ishgard's aversion to outsiders, and in trusting Haurchefant he personally grants asylum to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn in their time of need. When faced with the harsh truth about Ishgard's history, he comes to terms with the new reality. It is implied that the count has always been discontent with the way Ishgardian society operates on the basis of its embroiled history with the dragons. In the face of Haurchefant's death, Edmont collapses in grief. This motivates him to be in the frontline of changes in Ishgard after Archbishop Thordan is defeated. He becomes more concerned for his sons' safety, not wanting to lose another. Story Based on the recommendation of Haurchefant, Edmont arranges for the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur, and Tataru Taru to become wards of House Fortemps. This arrangement grants them access to the Gates of Judgment and Fortemps Manor becomes a place of asylum for the Scions of the Seventh Dawn following the incidents in the Ul'dahn Revolution. Edmont serves an advisory role, as his ability to influence matters in the Holy See is countered by rivaling Houses Durendaire and Dzemael, as well as the priests of the Vault. Following Haurchefant's sacrifice to save the Warrior of Light from Ser Zephirin's spear of light, Count Edmont withdraws to grieve. During the events of "As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness", saving Aymeric de Borel from being killed by an assassin sent by the True Brotherhood of the Faith, Edmont expresses concern for Aymeric as he cannot bear losing him like he did Haurchefant. Artoirel confides to the Scions that his father is being demonized as a co-conspirator in Thordan VII's death and is planning to step down as head of House Fortemps to preserve their family's honor. Other appearances ''Triple Triad Edmont de Fortemps appears on a Normal Mode card in the version of Triple Triad playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery FFXIV_Edmont_de_Fortemps_Concept.jpg|Concept art. FFXIV Edmont.png References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Elezens